narutochidosurpfandomcom-20200213-history
Masukaro Fukado
Background As a child Masukaro had a hard time making friends, he was very controlling, and not many people liked him. He became very bitter, until he met Mitshuro Araito, who was shunned because of his height, and his shyness. Masukaro could see nothing wrong with someone who stood around simply listening to people criticize them, so he decided that he would try to become this kid's friend. When Mitshuro accepted the invitation without much thought, Masukaro almost immediately started telling him what to do. Mitshuro was obviously very happy that someone was paying attention to him, and 'needed' his help, so they became inseperable. When it came time that they graduated and they were going to be assigned into teams, Masukaro was surprised when Mitshuro looked worried when it came down to just a few more people. If any of the people had any common sense they would pair them up, what was Mitshuro so worried about? He soon figured out that they were not only going to have to be put on the same team, they were seemingly the only ones ON a team! Then he found out he was paired with a girl from another country. She walked in and looked like Mitshuro, very shy, did not speak much, and when she did she didnt speak well, the perfect team mate (partially because, even though he didn't admit it to anyone, and it didn't last long, he thought she was cute). Her name was Chihiru Tahara. Soon after, he and Chihiru became mortal foes when Chihiru decided she didn't like being bossed around. In the first part of the Chunin exams, Masukaro simply took the answers off Mitshuro's paper. In the second part, Masukaro took control, but his leadership lead the team into more trouble than success. First he gave away their position, leaving them vulnerable to attack by yelling at Chihiru for not being able to keep up, while she was checking for dangers, then running straight into Dosu, Kintana, and Kat-ta, resulting in Mitshuro getting knocked out, and telling Dosu, Kintana and Kat-ta that Chihiru was carrying the scroll. In the preliminaries, Masukaro had to fight Dosu, which was a very interesting fight (it even impressed Chihiru), Dosu started out with a doppelganger, making it shatter into pieces, then he formed a crystal globe around Masukaro, Dosu offered the chance to surrender, but Masukaro, being the prideful hot-head that he is, refused, and the dome imploded. Masukaro managed to survive, and used his kinjutsu to release his own blood and used the liquid in the blood for his jutsu. But when Dosu dodged it so easily, both Masukaro's teammates knew he was doomed. Dosu got some of the blood and drank it, much to Masukaro's astonishment, and disgust. Mitshuro was about to interfere because he was afraid for his best, and only friend, when Masukaro passed out from blood loss, much to Masukaro's complete outrage and dissapointment. Personality Part 1: A lot of people may say Masukaro is a very mellow person, and then you actually get to know him. He is overly controlling, everything MUST be the way he wants it, and if it is not, lets just say that something, or someone, might get more or less destroyed... Some say Masukaro has the personality of a spoiled 6 year old. The only reason Masukaro can get along with Mitshuro is because both of them were desperate for friends, and they spent so much time together they just got used to each other... Part 2: Masukaro, actually managed to make some friends, so he is a tad nicer to people, he's still rough around the edges, but that is to be expected of someone who went most of their childhood with only one friend. Appearance Part 1: Masukaro has dark brown hair that juts out in every direction, and is just above shoulder length. His Kiri headband is worn around his neck, (very convenient for Chihiru when she thinks he talks too much, heh heh...) and he has a shirt with the pattern of a thunder cloud on it. Part 2: Masukaro's hair and headband are the same, but now he wears a long-sleeve white shirt with his family crest on the back. He wears black jeans that stop just above his ankles. Style and Jutsu *under construction*